


Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.

by Parkour_Luck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballerina Michelle Jones, Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man Doesn't exist, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, It takes us a bit to get there though, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i.e there are no heroes, neither does Spider-Man, or the Avengers, probable medical inaccuracies, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkour_Luck/pseuds/Parkour_Luck
Summary: The spotlight that almost was, upon the life of Peter Parker. - or an au in which Tony can't seem to believe someone would help him and want nothing in return. (Ft. Ballet Dancer Peter!)





	1. intro: here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Beautiful Boy by John Lennon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to ignore the fact that he is fixing pointe shoes, okay? That comes into play later.

* * *

Peter absently stirred his tea, having given up on attempting to fix the shoes that lay before him. Today hadn't been a good day in practice and he was honestly on the verge of a mental breakdown. He simply couldn't understand why his body just wouldn't cooperate with him today when he had long since learned every move, beat, count, whatever - Peter knew it all. He hummed softly, wanting to slouch over on the table but well aware that his back wouldn't like that, glancing over at the exact moment someone walked by and causing his eyes to widen as he met the inquiring gaze of Tony Stark before the man passed him by. Now, this would not have been a big deal had Peter not basically been obsessed with him since he was a child. If anything, the idea of meeting the gaze of his idol caused him to freak out a bit before he looked to the table where the pointe shoes lay and realized that's why the older man had looked at him. He contemplated putting them away as he no longer wanted to attempt sewing before a commotion caught his attention. 

And as such began the almost spotlight upon the life of one Peter Parker. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a ballet dancer but the art/sport has always been the source of my affections. I am in no way trying to mock it and never will. That being said please do not comment if you're going to hate what I touch upon when it comes to it. 
> 
> I am but a smol bean trying to make it in the world.


	2. one; gratefully, i refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was it that people gathered to watch things with morbid fascination when they would only get in the way of those who actually knew how to help?

* * *

"Sir?! What's wrong?" The shrill cry of the barista had Peter wincing and standing up as he shoved the shoes into his bag, gripping onto that tightly. He could see people crowding around someone but no one seemed to know what to do. That had him both wanting to scream and cry; why was it that people gathered to watch things with morbid fascination when they would only get in the way of those who actually knew how to help? 

"What's happening?" He asked as he approached, noting how no one knew how to answer that either. Regardless, he shoved his way to see what was happening and caught sight of a very out of breath Tony Stark who was clutching his chest tightly. Now, Peter knew very well what the signs of heart attacks were and that they were different for everyone so he honestly couldn't understand why no one caught onto what was truly happening here. It only took a glare from him to make people back off as he called out to the barista for some water and quickly ruffled through his bag for a specific bottle - aspirin. 

"I need you to chew this for me and it's not going to taste very good but it's going to help," Peter said, popping open the bottle and handing one pill to the man. He watched as he began to chew it and tried not to gag at the taste then looked around and asked if someone had called an ambulance or not. He was being at least a bit disrespectful now but he honestly wasn't sure how one should be acting in this situation. It was only when someone nodded, a phone held up to their ear as they relayed the address of the coffee shop that he allowed himself to relax slightly before turning back to Tony Stark. "You'll be alright soon, I have another pill for you to take but only half." 

At that, the man made a face but nodded, obviously not having the energy to argue with something that may very well save his life. It was only a couple more moments before the barista was there, handing a cup of water to Peter, with a straw, who made sure the man before him had finished chewing then allowed him to take tiny sips of the liquid. They heard a flurry of movements from the door along with the telltale sounds of an ambulance and Peter sighed in relief. After this he was going to absolutely lay in bed and just sleep for a while. He had no desire to involve himself in the daily activities of regular people after the event that had transpired before him. 

"Thank you..." Tony trailed off, observing him carefully and Peter waved him off. The man wanted a name but Peter was aware of what he tended to do. Anyone who showed the man some kindness would always talk about how he did something for them but that wasn't why Peter did what he did. Who was he to measure someone's life in materialistic value? It honestly made him sad to realize that specific people understood the mentality that Tony Stark had and would go out of their way to help him if only to get something in return. Peter wasn't like that and he hoped he would never be. He was just glad the man was alright - besides, nothing was better than even getting to meet the man who's technological breakthroughs were the reason you even decided to get into science. 

"Don't thank me, I think we all deserve to live a little more," he shrugged, biting back a laugh even when he saw the older man's lips twitch. He smoothly moved out of the way as the paramedics burst into the shop and gathered around the man, making his way into the street and blending in smoothly even if the way the man had yelled after him had caused guilt to well within him. 

"Wait!" 

It would be alright. Tony Stark didn't need to know him. Peter was just happy to be of help. 

 

_Too bad the man didn't get the memo_. 

* * *

 


	3. two; (if you're too afraid) - if you feel like you’re going to crash then accelerate more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know he's looking for you, right? It's on basically every paper in the city," MJ said as she watched Peter fall out of his pirouettes for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from, "Nevermind," intro track by Suga from BTS's HYYH Pt. 2 Album.

* * *

* * *

"You know he's looking for you, right? It's on basically every paper in the city," MJ said as she watched Peter fall out of his pirouettes for the second time. It was amusing to see him be this frazzled over the idea of someone wanting to thank him but she understood him. He had never been one for theatrics unless it came to ballet and even then, there was a certain limit to them. "Also, maybe you want to stop that before you hurt yourself since you're obviously too distracted to do your run-throughs." 

Peter huffed, stopping to stretch his legs some more then making his way over to her. "What am I going to do? The man holds so much power over this city, it's only a matter of time before he finds me. I literally did what no one else would have if they had known the procedure for something like that. Why would he still want to repay me when I mentioned that?" 

"Maybe because you mentioned that," she tutted. "Peter, the whole world knows that if you want something from Tony Stark, you do something that benefits him. You give him your name and your number or address and he does the rest. No one has ever saved his life and then asked for nothing in return until you so yes, it's pretty reasonable he wishes to find you. Here's a man so used to people wanting something from him that he short-circuits at the mere idea of someone being just happy to know he's alive. Of course he wants to know who you are, you're the definition of everything good in a person." 

"It's- I still don't get it," he sighed, picking at his tights. "Anyway, Rosa insists on you doing opening night and I have your shoes which, I want to tell you, were giving me quite a bit of trouble. I know you'd rather not but I would love to have a partner," at this, he turns his eyes on her and widens them. It never works, at least he doesn't think so because MJ is her own person and this is such a childish act that he would be very confused if it did work on her, but he still tries it anyway. 

"I don't know, I haven't been in front of an audience in so long. I've been quite comfortable just taking our classes and preparing for auditioning for schools," MJ sighed softly. "But I know Clarice is not going to get here in time for your rehearsals for the pas de deux or solos, and honestly you're going to need time to adjust to her if she does return. Ugh, fine, other dancers aren't going to be very happy but I'll join you. Also, what was she thinking with taking a vacation so close to a show?" 

"Heck if I know, she simply wanted to breathe I think. Her family pushes her too hard when it comes to ballet - maybe she's finally decided to rebel. It certainly took her long enough," Peter shrugged then held a hand out to help her stand. "Anyway, come on, let's sneak some practice in before they come in to yell at us about how great disappointments we are." 

"Peter, no," MJ gasped, "they are only correcting us. They would never do something as drastic as that." She had to stop herself from laughing as Peter took an exaggerated stance and began to prance around the room. In that moment she realized what Tony Stark finding Peter meant. He would be brought out to the world but as the person he was in public. He wasn't someone who was confident or loud but shy and gentle unless he was with his true friends. 

If anything, she sort of wished Tony Stark would find him, only because she knew it would boost Peter's confidence. It was fear holding him back from reaching out to the man - fear of the unknown - but MJ knew better. He would be just fine because that's just who he was, and the world didn't deserve to know about Peter and how great he was but Peter had deserved such recognition long ago. Not because he saved someone as important as Tony Stark but because people tended to be too wrapped up in their own world to realize the little ways they could help someone and even the major ones if Peter's re-telling of the events were anything to go by. He was just a great person with great morals and the will to find good in absolutely everything and, if the way Tony Stark had been so bent on finding her friend was any indication, she was sure they shared something more than Peter having saved the man's life. 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote out MJ's and Peter's part and was basically just in love with their friendship. They are literally everything to one another in this universe - as friends, ha! A win for friendly, platonic love. :)


	4. three; actually, you don't know me well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patience!" 
> 
> "Patience is the only thing I don't have!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from, "Lonely" by Astro. 💕

* * *

"Why are you so insistent on finding out who that was? He told you before he didn't want anything, didn't he? If he hasn't said anything yet then I'm pretty sure that means he meant that," Pepper shook her head at Tony. She was always a bit amused by his antics but his obsession with finding out who had helped save his life was honestly becoming worrisome. "Why can't you just be glad that he didn't want anything? That never happens anymore, Tony." 

Tony shook his head, pursing his lips in thought, "I am glad! So glad I need to make sure he didn't really want anything." 

"Tony, I'm not sure if you've realized but you have a bit of a problem. It involves wanting to give too much and having everyone take until there's no more. This young man-" 

"I think it starts with a P." 

"Do you have a name?" Pepper raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Really?"

"At least I have a letter, which is really not anything to go by, I know. I just... Pep, he really did seem like a good person - a good kid. I simply want to meet him and talk to him and maybe talk to his parents and just... I don't know," he admitted trailing off. 

"He reminds you of himself, doesn't he?" Pepper asked softly, her gaze nothing but understanding in that moment. "You were nothing but a kid back then as well, wanting to help the world even when those around you looked down on you and you managed to do everything you set out to do. I didn't really understand it before, why you wanted to search for him, and maybe I only kind of understand it a tad bit better now but alright; I won't stop you. Just remember that some people do value their privacy and if this young man doesn't want to show his face then you have to let that happen as well." 

Tony opened his mouth to argue before sighing and nodding. Logically, he knew he had no choice but to agree. He just felt a pull to meet with this kid, for some reason. It was weird but he welcomed it because he hadn't had someone around in so long who hadn't wanted something from him. It amazed him, that there was a young man out there who was better than more than half the people he'd ever met - he only wanted to confirm that this wasn't some kind of sick joke and that that person turned out to be just like the others. 

"What are you playing at though? If he truly is like you he won't simply come out. There's no way you are going to be able to meet him again if you continue like this," Pepper finally said, having taken a few moments to truly try and begin to understand Tony's feelings. "You might be able to push him out only through doing something a bit more subtle." 

"And what might that be, Ms. Potts?" 

Pepper smirked and winked at him before turning away, "I'll help. I have an idea."

Tony frowned as he watched her go, leaning forward, "Yeah but what is it?" 

"Patience!" 

"Patience is the only thing I don't have!" 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the anon who sent me an ask on Tumblr asking for an update; I don't know who you are but I love you! I didn't think many were interested in this fic so your ask made me very happy. Thank you so much!!


	5. four; it's better to act like I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw that tweet, MJ. It's not every day you tweet something especially in response to Tony Stark. I'm only curious as to why," Peter frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: "Hyeya (Y Si Fuera Ella)" by Jonghyun (Shinee).

* * *

"You're insane," MJ stated as soon as she saw what Peter was trying to balance on. "If you get hurt, they're not only going to yell at you, they might put you to dance with the corps." 

Peter shrugged, motioning for her to take a picture as he took his pose, precariously balanced on the top of a bench in the middle of the park on only one leg, "This is the only way I have fun away from the studio. You know they're only going to want us to practice if we stay there all day-" 

"As we're supposed to," MJ deadpanned, rolling her eyes at Peter as he pouted at her. "You love the studio so what's up? Having second thoughts on your position-" 

"I saw that tweet, MJ. It's not every day you tweet something especially in response to Tony Stark. I'm only curious as to why," Peter frowned, carefully moving to sit on the bench as his friend made her way over to sit beside him. "I told you I didn't want to contact him." 

"Good thing you didn't," she quipped, handing him his phone. "Good picture, by the way... Peter, you already know what I think of you. You have a future ahead of you, no matter which direction you choose to go. I just think... that maybe Tony's direction is best for you. You love being challenged and that's not something that happens a lot in dance at this point. You're too talented but when it comes to science- there are infinite possibilities for everything. Things could go very wrong or very right but there's always a solution, even if it's sometimes incomprehensible. That's where you belong, it's your world." 

"Is that really for you to decide, MJ?" 

"We both know you struggle. You make it seem like you don't but you do. I think knowing him could make things easier for you. I know you don't want any help but sometimes it's better to accept that you need it." 

"What I don't want is to be exactly like all those people who want something from Tony Stark. I want to meet him when I am able to work for his company or something like that... not whatever this is. If I wanted pity, I would share my life story with everyone I met. Why can't you understand that, MJ?" 

"It's more the fact that I understand that makes me hate the situation so much. Fine, you don't want to ask for help from him so how about you apply to the competition? I'm sure you had plenty ideas as to what to make. Why not attempt it?" 

"I may be smart but there's no way I would be able to compete with people ten years my senior." 

"You never know until you try, Pete. Just... try it this once, okay?" 

Peter licked his lips, looking away as he slid down the bench a bit, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll honestly admit to not knowing how many chapters this might have, whoops. I simply put a number because the question mark annoys me for whatever reason. You have ways to yell at me below:


	6. five; if i could go back, just for a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you said you had an idea, I thought it would be something other than this, Pep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "imagine if" by gnash.

* * *

"When you said you had an idea, I thought it would be something other than a competition, Pep. How am I supposed to find this kid in there, if he even enters?"   


"Yeah, well, my plan was actually something else but the competition is great timing. Other than that, I have a picture of who you might be indebted to, as well as the studio he frequents."   


"What? How did you-"   


"Some places actually enjoy having cameras to ensure safety in their workplace, Tony... sound familiar? I simply visited the shop and asked the manager if I could review footage to make sure there had been no foul-play involved with your heart attack. Most people would have been insane to attempt to do something against you but one cannot be too sure. Regardless, it worked and you now have a face as well as studio name."   


Tony stared at her for a moment, sucking in an incredulous breath before a smile began to light his features up even as he stood up to hug her close. "Thank you... thank you."   


Pepper wrapped her arms around him with a hum, caressing his face gently even as she leaned into the embrace. "You don't have to thank me. I know- I can see just how important this is to you and if helping you find this kid makes you happy then I will search until we do so."

Tony simply continued to stare at her for another few moments, smile soft as he admired her for a moment, “You’re amazing.”   


And well, if Pepper reveled in that for as long as she could, then no one but Tony and herself had to know.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter said as soon as he walked into the studio. His voice wasn’t loud but considering how quiet the entire place was, everyone turned to look at him surprisingly quickly. However, their attention began to shift between the posters that littered the wall and then to him as if they were somehow connecting the dots in real time. “I didn’t do that-”   


“Even if you hadn’t, everyone knows that this is specifically aimed at you or Michelle. No one else would do this for no reason when more than half of the studio only has dance in mind as their future. You’re going to do great things regardless of anything, Peter… but I have to say that this is maybe mildly displeasing to the eye,” Luis, one of the company dancers, pointed out as he continued to stare at the wall.   


Peter had to agree though, the wall being covered from floor to ceiling in science competition posters did look rather bad to the eye when they had some bright green to them in a place where the walls were a soft, muted blue. “Well, I’ve got to say, Stark must have changed the person who does advertising because these posters do not look up to standards, especially here of all places.”   


“You don’t say,” a voice spoke from the door and Peter could feel everyone around him freeze even as a ball of thorns seemed to coil at the pit of his stomach. “Care to suggest anything then?”   


Of course it was laughably easy for Tony Stark to find him because how else would the universe laugh at his sad attempts to remain away from the multi-millionaire (billionaire? Peter could never quite remember that part) and not receive any sort of payment from him.   


“I can’t do this today,” Peter muttered, slipping his earphones on and attempting to make his way past the other before a hand gently attempted to hold him back.   


“Wait, please. Could we talk?”   


Peter blinked at the man, Michelle’s words echoing in his mind before nodding and waving at the door. He guessed it was about time to stop running anyway.  

‘ _ I know you don't want any help but sometimes it's better to accept that you need it. _ ’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing has been a struggle to me lately, mostly because whenever I actually do it, it's because I'm depressed. Other times, i'm just that inspired - the only in-between seems to be when i'm utterly exhausted, like today. hope you all like it because this had me actually questioning whether it was good or not when i finished writing it out, nevertheless i was satisfied after re-reading it and i hope everyone else is too :)


	7. six; it's not about mistakes you made or failures that you had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Although I guess I actually wouldn’t mind something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "dear insecurity" by gnash

* * *

“So are we going to talk or continue to sit in more awkward silence?” Peter asked as he fidgeted around in his seat. “I’m not exactly sure why you’re so obsessed with paying me back for saving your life but I do not need… I do not want anything.” He furrowed his brows, taking in the other’s blank expression then sighing. “What is it exactly you want?”   


“For you to tell me what you need. Look, I get it, you think it’s frustrating that I’m so into this but, kid, you saved my life. I do not think you understand what it was you did-”   


“I understand. I’ve had people close to me die before and there was nothing I could do about that but there was something I could when it came to you. I know you have a family, I know they would probably struggle without you because you’re also just that important to them and that’s what I was thinking about when I helped you. I would like to be able to help everyone but I can’t so I choose to help when given the opportunity because it’s not the quantity of people you help but the help itself that you give to even just one person.”   


Tony blinked at him before sighing and crossing his arms as he observed him carefully, “You really aren’t going to allow me to do anything, are you?”   


“I’m sure you already know my answer,” Peter stared at him just as intensely for a moment before looking away. “Although I guess I actually wouldn’t mind something.”   


At his words, Tony sat up straight. He knew it wouldn’t be something that Peter could get easily… that being said, Peter had already argued so much against getting anything from Tony that he was curious as to what changed his mind. If it was going to be anything he could even possibly give someone who so vehemently argued against him just moments before.   


“Alright, I’ll bite. What is it?”   


Peter smiled, “Your friendship.”   


Tony coughed.  _ His what now? _

There was no way he’d heard that right because no one in their right mind would want to willingly come into his life… but Peter, it seemed, was too different from everyone else.

“What? Do you not want to be friends? Because I would completely understand. I just… felt bad not letting you do anything so… not that this is a pity friendship because  _ wow _ ! How could I ever pity you at all, right? I just- I don’t… can you say something?” Peter scratched at his head awkwardly. Tony had not said a word since he had proposed friendship and he wasn’t too sure what that meant but it definitely couldn’t be too good of a thing, right?   


“I’m not declining, kid, calm down… But why exactly would you want to be my friend? Typically people tend to stay away from someone who could bring them problems. Are you sure a friendship is what you want?”   


“No offense but I call bullshit on everyone who has ever said that people with money bring problems because that’s what you’re obviously thinking. I’ve seen your work and seen what you do. You may act a certain way in public but it’s also public knowledge that your company gives back by donating to many charities. If anything, I would want to be your friend because I know that you would not let something silly destroy your friendship. I mean, assuming you allow people close enough nowadays to be your friend.”   


Tony chuckled and nodded, “Very well. Alright, friends… have you seen the news about the competition?”   


Peter deadpanned, “How could I ever miss it? Have you seen the lobby of the studio? Whoever hasn’t seen it is probably lost in their own world. Could… Could you take those down, by the way? They make the studio look… not as professional?”   


“I’m pretty sure you just called my posters tacky in a very nice manner but fine. Are you entering? Or is dance all you want to do?”   


Peter sighed, sliding down his seat slightly, “I don’t know. I love dance but it’s not… a passion? I love to do it now but I’m not so sure in the future.”   


“What is your passion then? If you do have one that is?”   


“Science… so I might but I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to somehow cheat just because you know me and agreed to be friends.”   


“I would never mess with the results. Whoever won would do it out of their own merit. Besides, I’m not even judging, just giving the award out to whoever does. You should try it out, it’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”   


Peter tilted his head in thought and shrugged, “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, everyone should yell at me and maybe i'd get more inspiration from that. it's a struggle writing this lately, not even ballet videos help ;n;


	8. seven; hold my hand, anyway this will all pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ve turned into someone who just became comfortable with what they have, so you don’t want to try anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Twilight by ONEUS.   
> \--   
> this is very short so i'm sorry. >.<

****

* * *

“I’m not doing it,” Peter said as soon as he sat down next to MJ. She just gave him a deadpan look before sighing and turning her gaze back to her book. It was quite obvious to her what he was talking about and honestly Peter was so stubborn that she knew trying to encourage him otherwise wouldn’t change his thoughts on this today.   


“You’re an idiot if you don’t. Peter this is literally something you’ve only ever dreamed about before and suddenly when you have the chance to do it and succeed, you back out. What is it exactly that makes you so scared? The possibility of failing? You can’t just keep that holding you back from achieving your dreams.”   


“But what if I do fail, MJ? What do I do then? I would have spent a lot of time preparing and for what? To fail? To prove everyone who doesn’t believe in me right?”   


MJ took a long look at Peter before shaking her head and turning away, “When did you turn into this, Peter? You used to love challenging yourself. You loved the idea of doing something and not knowing whether or not you would succeed but at least knowing that you gained something from it… You’ve turned into someone who just became comfortable with what they have, so you don’t want to try anymore. You forget that the moment you don’t even think to try something, you’ve already failed… And I’m not so sure I want to stick around and see you ruin your life like that, Peter. I love you, you’re my best friend but you’re acting very idiotically right now.”   


“It’s not that easy, MJ… I’m scared to try because I no longer have anyone to catch me if I fall. I would try before because I had that comfort that everything would be alright but everything turned to crap and I don’t… I don’t know if I can do this,” Peter admitted quietly and MJ moved to push him towards her.   


“You’re such a loser. I won’t let you fall, dork. Why do you think I keep pushing you? You may not have what you had before but you still have me and I’m sorry but I’m not someone who’s easy to get rid of. You gotta deal with it, Parker. We’re stuck together. Now, please, tell me you’re going to actually listen to me and do it, yeah? It would be a shame if you got stuck here because of complacency. There’s greatness out there for you.”   


“Only if you promise to do so as well. We both know that this isn’t something you’ve wanted for a while.”   


“Yeah, alright. Come on then, we have something to get ready for.”   


“We do, don’t we?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared for so long!! I got to a point where I knew exactly what I wanted for this story but I had no clue how exactly to write it out. Adding to that, eventually I simply lost inspiration and also begun to struggle with certain things that are currently making me hate uni, lol. (someone needs to call me out in the exact same manner MJ did to Peter istg). So anyway, I promise I'm not abandoning this story (because I love it too much) but give me a chance to try and see how exactly I should write this out. 
> 
> Back to the story: Peter's past is interesting and not something I want to fully delve into for everyone to see but I think it would be an interesting conversation between him and Tony to foster more trust... hint, hint. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Tumblr](https://parkour-luck.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
